Sólo Esta Noche
by minasuka-chan
Summary: GonxKillua .:. Ha llegado la hora; Killua debe partir, pero antes, desea pasar un último tiempo con Gon y ,quien sabe, decirle lo que siente. Wanshú!


Ujuuu!! Tanto tiempo!! Finalmente tengo algo que subir!! La verdad esta idea la tenía hace un tiempo, pero ahora que el disco duro de mi pc murió, no tenía donde escribir T.T

Pero logré meterme ahora muahahaha así que lo leen!! Por lo menos pa saber que sirvió de algo quedarse hasta tarde escribiendo. Además es un GonxKillua (obviooo, too el rato!! XD), así que un fic de esta parejita es imperdible!! (existe esa palabra? o.o).

Ya, ya, me dejo de molestar y dejo que lean n.n:

Pero antesssssssss:

**Disclaimer**: Hunter X Hunter pertenece a Togashi-sama, y por mucho que quiero, Killua jamás será mío (eso es lo que él cree muahahahaha).

**Sólo Esta Noche**

_Hasta que encuentres algo que te guste mucho, te quedarás conmigo, Killua, ¿verdad?_

Esas palabras aún resuenan en mis oídos. Algo que de verdad me guste. Eso eres tú; y contigo quiero seguir siempre, pero...

¿Killua? ¿Qué haces? Ya debemos ir a la habitación – dices, mientras tomas las llaves que acaba de entregarnos la recepcionista del hotel.

Claro... - respondo casi sin demostrar una expresión. ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! Sacándome de mis pensamientos cada vez que puedes, pero... ¿sabes? No me molesta, y mucho menos si se trata de ti.

Comienzas a subir por interminables escaleras llevándome a quién sabe dónde. De pronto te detienes y veo en tu rostro una expresión confundida.

¿Gon? – te pregunto acercándome a ti y colocando una mano sobre tu hombro – ¿¿Sabes... dónde demonios estamos?? -. Está bien, a veces sí puedes resultar molesto, especialmente cuando aparentas saber algo que no sabes; y sé que la vena palpitante en mi sien demuestra mi molestia.

Creo... creo que no es por aquí, Killua – comienzas a jugar con tus dedos, demostrando tu vergüenza.

Pues, entonces deja que el gran Killua Zaoldyeck te muestre el verdadero camino – doy vuelta rápidamente, buscando el lugar.

Nada por aquí, nada por allá, nada allí tampoco, el hotel es bastante grande..., esa puerta la conozco..., bien aquí ya estuve... ¡Bien, bien! ¡¡Lo admito!! ¡¡No sé donde estoy!! T.T

Como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas, me las arreglo para llegar a la recepción nuevamente, y preguntar donde quedaba la habitación. Mientras cumplo esta vergonzosa misión oigo tu risa; es casi un murmullo. Estás riéndote de mi por hacer esto, ¿verdad? Ya verás, esto no quedará así, amigo mío.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cierro la puerta tras de mí; finalmente logramos llegar a la habitación y sólo quiero descansar. Ha sido un largo viaje, y lo que nos espera mañana será peor. Claro que lo sé, después de todo es algo que tengo propuesto firmemente y no pienso rendirme.

Miro cómo alegremente corres hacia la cama y saltas sobre ésta. Se ve bastante cómodo y siento la necesidad de recostarme en ese blando colchón. Talvés lo haga más tarde, quién sabe. Ahora debo preparar lo de más tarde.

Dejo a Gon, quien continúa disfrutando de la blanda cama, mientras me dirijo a la ducha. Realmente necesito un baño, y sé que no exagero.

Abro la llave de la regadera, haciendo que el agua tibia me limpie de todo. Cierro mis ojos, pensando en cómo hacerlo; cómo decirte todo lo que planeo decirte, y cómo evitar que me odies.

Después de todo, ya llevamos tiempo siendo amigos, y siempre has estado ahí conmigo para todo; y ahora..., ahora sólo es cosa de tiempo.

Estoy dándome cuenta de qué tan difícil va a ser esto. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo, y el primero además. No tienes ideas cuántas cosas más eres para mí; y decirte adiós ha sido la decisión más difícil que he hecho en toda mi vida.

Esta tarde, después de la cena, he decidido hacerlo. Así podré irme mientras duermes, sin tener que mostrar lo que sentiré en ese momento.

Cierro la llave de la regadera, y seco mi cuerpo con una toalla.

Estoy decidido al momento que salgo del baño a hacer lo que debo. Dirijo mi mirada a Gon, quien ahora se encuentras mirando la ciudad por la ventana, con el rostro iluminado por la luz proveniente del sol de mediodía y un inusual brillo en sus ojos. Daría lo que fuera por saber qué esta pasando por esa cabecilla suya. Siento cómo mis mejillas comienzan a arder, y retiro bruscamente mi mirada de él.

Golpeo mi rostro con las palmas de mis manos, tratando de quitar imágenes 'poco decentes' con Gon involucrado, de mi cabeza. Pero de pronto me detengo. Después de todo, luego de ese día no volvería a tener a Gon a mi lado, y no podría volver a ver su rostro. Sus ojos castaños mirándome con esa inocencia y alegría que sólo él posee; ni tampoco volvería a ver su sonrisa, ni sus manos, ni su cuerpo...

Mi vista, la cual tenía fija sobre mi amigo, comienza a nublarse con el último pensamiento, hasta el punto en que me doy cuenta que estoy con los ojos cerrados; escuchando la voz del moreno que me llama.

¿Killua? ¡Killua! ¿Estás bien? – abro mis ojos lentamente y veo su rostro demostrando preocupación.

¿D-donde estoy? ¿Gon? – intento ponerme de pie pero Gon me lo impide, haciendo que me quede sentado en el suelo.

Estás sangrando, Killua, ¿no estarás herido? – me pregunta inquieto. ¿Sangrando? ¿Cómo? No tengo ninguna herida, ¿o si? De pronto siento como in líquido llega hasta mis labios. Lo toco con mis manos y observo lo que es. ¡Sangre! ¡Sangre de narices! Bien hecho Killua, esto es lo que te ganas por andar mirando así a tu mejor amigo, quien además está preocupado por ti.

¡E-estoy bien! – digo, intentando calmarlo. Pero no me cree y me obliga a quedarme donde me encuentro.

Espérame, voy a buscar algo para que te limpies – dice antes de dirigir a quién sabe donde en busca de qué sabe quien.

Sigo el recorrido de Gon con la vista, y mis mejillas vuelven a arder. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Killua Zaoldyeck, es algo que ya decidiste y¡no puedes rendirte! No hay vuelta atrás, eso lo sé muy bien, es por eso... por eso quiero disfrutar este tiempo con él, aunque sea lo que queda del día. Aunque... talvés si hubiese alguna manera de alargar más la espera... alguna manera de permanecer junto a Gon un poco más... sólo un poco, quizás... sólo esta noche.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¿Killua? ¿Qué haces? – preguntas, intentando soltarme de mi brazo.

No te preocupes Gon, te gustará :3 – te respondo. No sabes lo que te espera.

Es muy tarde para este tipo de cosas, ¿no crees? – insistes, y noto un tono de... ¿miedo? Agradable. – Killua... vamos a dormir... -.

¡¡No!! Dormir no, Gon – respondo sin mirarte, pues busco el lugar donde quiero llevarte – Dormir es lo único que no haremos esta noche -.

Sigo oyendo tus quejidos mientras te arrastro por la calle a estas horas de la noche. Es cierto, quizás es un poco tarde, pero a esta hora es cuando hay menos gente y se puede disfrutar mucho más.

Finalmente me detengo. Hemos llegado, te digo. Veo como tu rostro se ilumina con las luces del parque de diversiones. La música y las risas de la gente llegan a nuestros oídos, y tu sonrisa comienza a ensancharse.

Killua... - oigo tu voz, casi como un susurro – esto es... ¿un parque de atracciones? -.

Así es – te respondo satisfecho, después de todo, mi plan funcionó y te has quedado sin habla; al menos por unos segundos.

¡¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH!! – un grito de emoción surge de tus labios, al tiempo que corres hacia el lugar. Quizás debí haberte dicho que hay que pagar; te has quedado de pie frente a la entrada sin saber qué hacer. ¡Eres tan ingenuo! Ahora, ¿quién se ríe de quién?.

¡¡Killua!! ¡¡Killua!! ¡¡Subamos a esa rueda gigante!! – me gritas desde lejos, invitándome a seguirte. Te seguiré a donde quieras, eso lo sabes muy bien, y no pierdes oportunidad de aprovecharte de eso, ¿verdad?

Cuantos juegos. Rueda de la fortuna, pruebas de fuerza, de destreza y velocidad. Incluso jugué ese estúpido juego de dispararle a un patito de cartón, el cual me insististe que probara. Cada cosa que hacíamos era una diversión más, y aunque a mi bolsillo le dolió un poco, acepté comprarte todo aquello que quisieras.

Nos detuvimos un momento a comer, y acepté convidarte de mi amado Sr. Choco-robot; después de todo dicen que las cosas saben mejor cuando se comparten... mentira, saben igual. Pero disfruté estar contigo todo ese tiempo, y sé que no puedes negar ahora lo delicioso que son estos chocolates.

Comienzas a hablarme de todas aquellas cosas que te gustaría hacer, y aprovechas de recordar unas cuantas cosas pasadas. Tu memoria llega a sorprenderme, cuando me hablaste de la fecha en que nos conocimos, ni yo la recordaba. Agradables momentos pasamos juntos, no puedo evitarlo. Como tampoco pude evitar enamorarme de ti.

Y eso es lo que me hace sentir así, tan frágil y tan estúpido; y aunque sé que daría lo que fuera por ti, sé que no estaré ahí contigo dentro de poco. Y la razón es esa. Que te quiero como no tienes idea.

Dejo de pensar en todo aquello por un rato; decido escuchar atentamente cada palabra que dices, porque sé que estas son las últimas palabras que oiré salir de tus labios; porque hoy, esta noche, he decidido partir.

Ya son las cincooaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwww – dices entre bostezos – ¿no crees que ya es hora de volver al hotel? -.

Tienes razón – te respondo. Me levanto de la silla, y al ver todo el trabajo que te ha costado ponerte de pie, decido llevarte sobre mi espalda.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dejo a Gon sobre la cama, mientras duerme profundamente. Es mejor así, de esta manera tendrá como último recuerdo de mí, la sorpresa del parque de atracciones.

Termino de guardar todas mis cosas, y antes de salir de la habitación dirijo una última mirada a su rostro. Tiene una expresión muy graciosa cuando duerme, y no puedo evitar soltar una risa ante tal visión.

Giro el picaporte suavemente, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarlo. Pero mi suerte no me permitió eso, pues al abrir la puerta, golpeé una mesita que había ahí (¿qué demonios hacía una mesita ahí? ¡Malditos decoradores de interiores!), en la cual estaba el despertador, haciendo que éste sonara terriblemente al momento de caer por la fuerza del impacto. ¡¡Si ni siquiera le pegué tan fuerte!! o.ó

Cierro los ojos fuertemente, rogando que el ruido no lo haya sacado de su sueño. No fue así.

¿Killua...? – escucho su voz somnolienta, proviniendo detrás de mí – ¿dónde vas tan cargado? -.

Me volteo para ver su rostro, medio dormido, pero totalmente consternado. Después de todo, si tendré que despedirme, y sé que no hay nada más difícil que esto.

Me acerco lentamente hacia la cama donde se encuentra, y me siento a su lado. No pude evitar la tentación de tomar su mano, y tenerla entre las mías, mientras intentaba hacer que las palabras saliesen de mí.

Verás... Gon – ¡muy bien!, es un comienzo. Ahora sólo debo completar la frase con 'me voy', nada difícil, ¿verdad? – yo..., yo tengo que... - está bien, SÍ es difícil, ¡¡y mucho!! ToT.

¿Qué tienes qué? – me pregunta sin entender nada. No puedo completar la frase, y bajo mi mirada. – ¿Qué pasa, Killua? – insiste.

Debo irme – contesto rápidamente, sin levantar la vista, y sin soltar su mano. Desearía no soltarla jamás.

¿D-donde vas? – pregunta asustado – acaso... ¿encontraste algo que de verdad te gusta? -.

Así es – le respondo, levantando lentamente el rostro.

¿Qué es? -.

Tú... - contesto. Muy bien, ya lo hiciste, ahora no tendrá el recuerdo de ti que tú querías, bien hecho.

Entonces... - observo como su rostro se sonroja levemente – quédate conmigo -.

Quedarme... ¿con él? Acaso... ¿eso quería decir que me correspondía? Quise preguntarle eso y mucho más, pero antes de que pudiese hablar, mi cuerpo actuó primero que mi cerebro. Lo abracé. Tan fuerte como pude, sin querer soltarlo nunca más. Sentí como él también respondía, haciendo el abrazo mutuo, y por un instante, lo más perfecto que había sentido en mi vida; mezclado con su suave y empalagoso aroma.

Gon... - digo, sin poder evitar romper el abrazo – ya es hora -.

¿Te vas? – me mira con su rostro sonrojado y un puchero. ¡¡Demonios!! ¡¿Por qué tenía que hacerme las cosas tan difíciles?!

Asentí. Más palabras no saldrían de mis labios esa noche.

Me levanté lentamente de la cama, y tomé mis cosas que había dejado a un lado. Volví a mirar a Gon, quien ahora miraba hacia la ventana.

¿Volveremos a vernos? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. ¿Estaría llorando?

Se volteó al ver que yo no respondía, y sólo sonreí. Claro que nos volveríamos a ver; después de todo, cuando él encuentre a su padre, debe presentármelo, tal y como me dijo cuando éramos pequeños, me presentaría como su mejor amigo.

No sé cómo, pero al parecer él entendió mis pensamientos con aquella simple sonrisa y sonrió de vuelta.

Volteé hacia la puerta, y finalmente la crucé.

Luego de unos minutos, ya me encontraba fuera del hotel.

Caminé un par de metros, pensando en sus manos; realmente eran suaves. Espero volver a tocarlas algún día. Después de todo nos volveríamos a ver, ¿no?

Seguí caminando, hasta detenerme muy pronto. Me di vuelta y busqué con la vista la ventana de la habitación donde alojábamos. La luz estaba encendida y pude distinguir una silueta junto a la ventana. Era Gon, quien me miraba partir.

Yo sólo pensaba en que acababa de hacer lo más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida; y antes de voltear y continuar mi camino, sólo pensé 'gracias, mejor de mis amigos'.

**Fin**

_Notitas de Minasuka_: Oooooooooh si!! Terminé!! Son las 03:41 am y terminé de escribir esta cutión!! La verdad quedó má larga de lo que esperaba, pero nimporta, si total sólo es un wanshú n.n.

Aahhh!! Amo GonxKillua!! Son demasiado lindos!! ;o;!! Además me encanta hacerlo sufrir muahauhaua.

Yap, eso! Y gracias por leer!!

Y no lo olviden, su review es mi suelo, o comida... es cierto, como reviews T.T!! Nah, pero igual dejen review n.n!!


End file.
